2013.04.12 - When Demons Are Not
The attic at Xavier's. It's a pretty cool place, truth be told. Particularly in the storage area. There's bits and pieces of the place's history, and it's dark.. and roomy. There are dormer windows that look out over the front lawn and the rear, and as the sun goes down, the reds and oranges offer a diffusing light that could possibly be described by even the most unartistic as 'pretty'. It is here, rather than the roof, that Kurt can be found, looking out the dormers, his tail twitching. At his feet, a small suitcase is half-packed with bits and pieces and.. things. A couple of shirts, pants.. his iPad, a couple of phones, his image inducer.. and a couple of bits of personal items.. his swords lying crossed across the top. The dim lighting of the attic is lit briefly by the flare of one of Illyana's stepping disks. The blonde appears in her agressive knee-high leather boots and leather pants that rides low on her hips along with a black T-shirt to some local metal band that's been cutoff at about her navel. Hands-on-hips she's frowning at some of the boxes stacked up in the storage area. Illyana is far from oblivious. Cat raised her to be paranoid and it's after only a moment or two that she slooooowly starts to turn and espies Kurt there, silhouetted against the window. "Oh. Hey, Kurt." Then there's the tilt of her head over to one side. "Goin' somewhere?" The sound of a teleporter coming into 'view' of another rarely gains the same sort of surprise as those of the non-teleporting sort. Kurt is used to his own comings and goings, as are his close friends. So, Illyana's appearance is met only with a genuinely warm smile, though there's a tinge of something around those glowing yellow eyes. He's dressed in basic street clothes, button-down shirt, jeans.. and a spot for his tail. "You are lucky it's warm in Limbo, leibchen.. und Spring is coming.. or I'd have you put a sweater on," It's the same Kurt, fussing over the younger X-er. Turning about from the window, his smile remains, with a hitch, and he jokes softly, "Waiting for my ride to hell?" Kurt waves a hand to dismiss any chance of an offer, and amends, "Ja.. leaving for a few days." Canting his head, he nods in gesture to the attic, "Getting complaints about you showing up in the middle of the cafeteria and scaring the first years?" Ever since Illyana came back too-old and too-jaded, she's never seemed to feel the cold like the others. The flames of hell keeping her warm? After the winter in Limbo when Belasco exiled her without her powers... No, Winter's never seemed quite so cold anymore. It's that memory that has her giving Kurt a smirk. "It's not always warm in Limbo." Illyana knows Kurt well enough to pick up his mannerisms, and there's the faint narrowing of those hard, cold blue eyes as she regards him even as she answers his question with a 'fffft' of derision. "Like I care about that. No, I was... looking for something. I think some of my things got boxed up here..." But Xavier's has had a lot of students. And there's a lot of boxes. Leaving the searching off for the moment she moves over towards Kurt at the window. "What's wrong?" Direct. Demons only tend to be subtle when they're playing a larger game. "Then I must have visited during the right season," Kurt quips, and he chuckles at her response regarding those poor, startled first years. They'll learn! Kurt looks around the storage area and flicks his own suitcase closed with his tail as he passes, looking around at the boxes, looking to see whether or not they're marked, much less for whom. He, too, is back to the window as Illyana moves, and comes in to 'land', side by side. A sideways glance is given, and he offers something of a smile; not as much there as before.. from a happy, warm thought to something.. less so. "I discovered that I am worth a great deal to someone. Sadly, it doesn't matter whether or not I draw breath." His tail swishes, and his tones rise, "Sadly, I am not priceless." Beat. "Well, perhaps to someone.. someones, but.." Kurt exhales and murmurs, "I am going to stay away for a little while while things get sorted out. People are rather upset with me.. not.. here, no. But the 'bad guys'.. und I need to stop und see what is what before my next move." Illyana's hair falls like a curtain of gold as her head tilts over a bit, watching him without ever flinching from the rather inhuman apperance. Her expression starts to slide from what looks like almost boredly neutral towards a frown at the whole 'wanted, dead or alive' bit. "You're not going by yourself, are you?" It's like a reprimand. She can understand putting some distance from the school, making sure the kids aren't at risk. But not taking backup? That would be just foolish. "By myself?" Kurt nods his head as he looks out, his tail twitching at the spade tip restlessly. "But, I will have help above ground, I am sure.." Looking aside as he ducks his head a little, his teeth gleam in the dimming light, the points of those canines showing easily. "If I do not check in with Amanda, she will hunt me down und hurt me." And having a magic user that is attuned to the city? Priceless. "Domino said she will come when she can, und.. as she has my back there as she can follow the contract." Kurt's smile turns to a grin. "I have things.. mostly taken care of. Now, it is a matter of clearing up the problem.. und part of it is to find my mother." "Well, if they need help... They should know how to get ahold of me." Illyana says, setting her hands on her hips, splayed fingers pale against the dark leather. She's still frowning at him, but she doesn't try to argue or poke too much. She keeps too many secrets to go prying most of the time. The young mistress of Limbo knows Kurt well enough to scry him without needing any sympathetic links. She finally makes a sound that's almost like a grunt. "Family matters, huh?" She can understand that. Her sense of family generally includes most of the X-folk but sometimes... Sometimes you need to deal with something yourself. "Nein," and Kurt shakes his head. "Part of it was my fault, but Mother didn't help matters. I took .. what I thought to be mutant specimens und money at a swap. Mob und some foreigners." He's one to talk about 'foreigners'! "But, when Mother is involved, blood shed happens." He smiles dryly, "I didn't kill." Just in case anyone was wondering? "Just.. put a few people in the water." Reaching out to the demoness, Kurt moves to rest a hand on her arm. "Leibchen, believe me.. if I need you, I will certainly call for you. I could not imagine a more capable person to aid me. Und," here he pauses to lean over to whisper in her ear, his tones light, "We do have to stick together. Sometimes, what is called for is a good, old-fashioned fear of hell's fury unleashed." Illyana's lips twitch towards a smirk at the 'foreigners' bit, as neither of them are US-born. Some of her manner softens at his touch, at his words. Not enough that most would see the thaw, but some know her well enough to. His whisper gets a huff of amusement and she catches the tip of his tail to tweak it lightly. "Now you're stepping over to my side of the tracks?" She teases him lightly. Kurt's one of the more devout folks at the mansion, and so even that joking draws attention. Kurt can feel the shift of her muscles under the warmth of that pale skin; blue, three fingered hand and pale flesh showing stark contrast. At her catching of his tail, he wags it gently in her touch, a flick given at the tweak, a gentle swat to her hand- ready to spar! He leans back from his whisper, those glowing eyes showing amusement in his regard of the girl so lately a young woman. "I have always been on your side, leibchen. There are times, however, when none know it but myself." Cryptic! "One day, I will come und give you your bedtime story, ja? When all this is done?" Illyana smirks at Kurt at the mention of the bedtime story, figuring it's a tease about Doug. "Careful elf. I'll hold you to that." She says with mock-warning. From a demon sorceress, that should be a prety scary threat! She might bring him back from the dead or something. She steps in close to him, wrapping her arms around him to give him a tight hug. "Be safe." She trusts him to take care of himself, but he's always been a bit of a risk-taker. She goes up on her toes to kiss his cheek lightly and then gives him a light push. "Go on. I'm gonna dig through some boxes." Category:Log